I want you to want me
by loveisminegod
Summary: This is a store that came to me when I was going for a walk at night I'm not telling you anything about this store you have to read and find out for your self


"I want you to want me" "Who are you" Phineas opening his eyes to see a woman on top of him. She smiles down on him, she is a beautiful stranger who Phineas never met before, but he was not afraid of her if anything he was aroused by her.

He wraps his arms around the mysterious woman. She pushes him far enough so she comes face to face "I want you to want me" She starts fading away "No no don't go *Phineas wakes up* Don't go!" "Well ain't this a way to wake huh Phin-apie" said the evil scarlet redhead "Madelin?" Phineas noticing he was grouping her breast.

"Who else where you suspecting?"she cackles slipping on to his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck "And i didn't know you where such a "morning person". " letting out another cackle as she slips out of her pants to uses her crotch to strokes his morning wood.

"Well it's called morning wood for a reason" as the evil scarlet girl moving her hips which caused nothing but pleasure for Phineas as a little river of drool ran from the right side of his mouth.

Phineas giving Madelin a Werewolf hickey as he cam staining his blanket "Well that's one way to wake up" Phineas trying to catch his breath

"Well don't worry my sweet hearten good boy it's just beginning" Madelin pulling off the blanket he was under.

"That enough" demanding the purple hair gypsy pushing Madelin off of Phineas and on to the ground with a thud.

"What are you two doing so early in the morning? Schools about to start in two hours." a raven hair 17 year old woman yelling.

"Good morning Luna, Isabella" helping Madelin back on to his bed

"What the hell is you problem, why the hell do you two all ways intrude when thing are getting good" the sexual frustrated 18 year old complained

"We keep interrupting because you all ways chose the worst points in time" Luna getting on Phineas's bed

"And your all ways so forceful Madelin" Isabella getting on Phineas's bed

"Well Is-bell it's not my fault that your jealous of how bold i can be you little coward" Madelin picking a fight

Phineas getting out of his bed to get dress for school. "I am not a coward" Isabella said defending herself

Madelin pass a look to Luna, Luna passes the same look back "Oh really Isabella prove it" Luna said challenging her.

Luna calling to Phineas "Hey Phineas?"

Phineas changing his boxers "Yes?"

"isn't Isabella a coward" Madelin passing a look to Isabella challenging her

"It what term do you mean" Phineas stepping out wearing light pink boxers with little black hearts on them

"I mean *looking down at Phineas's boxers of choice* Oh my god those are so cute." Madelin some what letting out a squeal

"Thank you" Phineas a little embarrassed

"Hey Phineas guess what all four of us are wearing the same looking underwear" Luna and Madelin striping to their bra and panties

"Wow tack a look at this we are matching" Phineas a little to happy to this surprised.

"Will you two get dress and you too Phineas!" Isabella getting jealous that Madelin and Luna are getting all this time with Phineas's

Madelin and Luna looked at each other they turn facing Isabella with an evil grin "What are you two planning" Isabella screaming for help begging her two rivals to stop. Phineas is sitting on the floor as Madelin and Luna strip Isabella watching the greatest show ever.

"Phineas don't just watch stop them" she trying to fight them off.

"What?" he's enjoying the show as a devious smile spreads across his face.

"Do you want to join" Madelin offers

"No thanks I'll just sit here and enjoy the show" pulling his blanket over his boner

"All right and ta-da Isabella is wearing the bra and panties that matches your boxers" Luna presents

"Well take a look at that" he does not know what to say

"And it's not just her" Madelin and Luna striping showing that all four of them were wearing the same design underwear lite pink with little black hearts all over

"So I need to lock my boxer up so you three don't go threw them anymore?" Phineas ask

"No I like wearing your boxers there comfy" Madelin laying down to make eye contact as the evilest and cutest smile spreads across her face

Phineas gives her the deadliest glare that he can pull off which is doing nothing but turning her on. Wrapping her arms around Phineas neck pulling herself up, then she started liking his face, filling her warm tug the anger was getting wiped away with every stroke of her tug on his skin.

"That's enough" Both Isabella and Luna Madelin away from Phineas

The three were fighting on Phineas bed "Stop!" and they did

"We have school so you three get dress and I'll meet you down stairs" and they did with out a single word

_"Those three they are the best of friend and the greats of enemy" _Phineas laughing at his own joke

A Beautiful singing voice fillies the air, Phineas frozen with a cold sweat running down his back filling that there was someone else in his room

"I want you to want me

To the very end

So come for me if you wish to have me

So come for me to learn what I can give to you

I want you to want me toooooooooooo" The song echos in the room, and dies out as fast as it started

Phineas was turn around when the voice was still singing and now after it was done he comes face to face with a beautiful woman "Who are you" The beautiful figure faded away Phineas reached for her but was to late and rammed his face into his door

Phineas sitting with his back against the door "What's going on" Phineas trying to take hold of the understand of the reality that's happening around him


End file.
